Forced to Love
by terriblyhorriblewriter
Summary: Max and Fang, being confronted by Erasers sometime in the 2nd book. Ari forces them both to do something heinous for his entertainment. TECHNICAL RAPE. FangxMax. NOT FOR KIDDIES


Max stared at Ari, hovering a few feet away from her. She grimaced. She knew Ari was after her, that he had some sick twisted ideal where he wanted to be with Max in some cave, forever.

"I won't leave the Flock", she said. "And I'm not going to help you live out your sick, twisted fantasies either".

Ari grinned. "You won't need to help me. If you won't give it to me, I'll take it." He suddenly reached out for her. Max darted toward the ground. She suddenly felt a splitting noise, and then pain in her left wing. She'd been shot. Grounded. And looking around, she saw a whole group of Erasers approaching. They circled around her. There was nothing she could do, no where to run. And then she saw Ari descending.

"I've been playing this game too long, Max" he said. "The thing is, I like messing with people. And you're on the top of my list".

"You can't take me, Ari", Max said, glaring at him. "I won't give in without a fight".

Ari chuckled. "But I know how to take the fight out of you." He whistled, and two Erasers dragged a nearly unconscious boy. It was Fang. They tossed him next to Max.

Fang's eyes opened suddenly. "Max! Where were you! I was searching forever and then the Erasers came and-" His eyes suddenly darted around, taking in the Erasers. Max saw that his wing had a big wound too.

"Now, pretty boy," said Ari, "you are going to give us a good show. We want you to fuck Max until we're satisfied."

Fang turned a pale shade of gray. Max looked away from him. "I would never hurt her," Fang said decisively.

Ari smiled. "We were afraid of that, pretty boy. Thing is, if you don't give us a good show we'll kill little Maxie here or make you watch as we all take turns fucking her. And if Maxie here doesn't do a good job of moaning and groaning, we'll kill you. Now take off your clothes."

Fang looked at Max pleadingly. Max returned his gaze. They had to do it. They had no choice.

"I'm so sorry, Max", Fang whispered as he took off his shirt and started unbuckling his pants. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"Get a move, Maxie!" the Erasers howled. "Let us see your boobies!" Max started undressing as well, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at Fang, or anyone else.

Ari's grinned widened. The two bird-kids now stood before him, completely naked. "Maxie, get on your knees. Fang here's gonna fuck you doggy-style."

Max complied, but her hands and knees shook furiously. Fang got behind her. He bent over, and Max could feel his hardness pressing against the inside of her thigh. "I'm so sorry," he said again, and then pressed his length against her entrance, slipping inside.

Many of the Erasers had now unbuckled their trousers and were toying with themselves while watching the two bird-kids. "Enter her already!" they yowled. Fang grimaced as he tore through Max's barrier. Max shook like a leaf, tears fogging her vision, pain vibrating through her body as her virginity was taken by force. Fang pushed himself in slowly until he was sheathed completely, hoping the Erasers would be satisfied. He could hear Max trying to fight back a sob.

"Make sure to grope her plenty, or she dies!" the Erasers howled at Fang. He grimaced again, and pulled himself out, then brought his hands close to Max's bare breasts and brushed them against her soft skin. He slowly pushed himself in again, trying not to cry as he heard Max's weak protesting.

"You call that groping?" the Erasers yelled indignantly. As Fang slowly pushed him in and out, he cupped Max's breasts and nipped at her ear. Max moaned weakly, but it was obvious it was just an attempt to appease the Erasers.

"You better pick up the pace, bird boy, or Maxie dies!" called Ari, his hands around his own member, jerking it furiously. Fang gritted his teeth and pushed into Max harder and faster. The pain was already fading for Max, but Fang could tell she wasn't enjoying this one bit. "And if we don't see any cum, you both die!" chuckled one Eraser. Fang knew Max wanted it to be over quick. He pushed himself in harder and harder, faster and faster until he shot his load into Max. He fought back the feeling of ecstasy and glared at the Erasers. "Are you satisfied now?"

Ari glanced at his brethren, all of whom were collapsed in orgasm. He grinned. "I guess I'll have to spare your lives this time, birdies. Erasers, out!"

The Erasers left in a flurry, leaving behind Max and Fang on the forest floor. Max was facedown in the leaves, sobbing silently. Fang put his arm around her as she shook violently.

Finally, she found the power to look up at him through her glassy eyes. "Thank you, Fang, for saving my life."

Fang smiled, a rare grin that lifted Max's heart past the terrible thing the Erasers had forced upon her. "And thank you for saving mine."


End file.
